


【坤丞】诊断报告

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 2





	【坤丞】诊断报告

范丞丞觉得自己好像有点发烧

“丞丞，你烧39度了”旁边陈立农一脸担忧地看着温度计

“我……没事……”范丞丞撑着床想要爬起来，却被一直呆着的王子异按了回去

“这样不行，咱把他送到坤坤那儿吧”

“去……哪……我不去……”范丞丞迷迷糊糊地摆摆手拒绝，却被陈立农不由分说地把范丞丞抱起来，放在王子异车后座

“你放心啊，坤坤是我们朋友，绝对靠谱哒~”陈立农跳上副驾驶的座位后对着范丞丞眨眨眼说

“……”

范丞丞在后座摊着给前座两个不分场合秀恩爱的翻了个上天白眼

有男朋友了不起吼！

范丞丞无言，迷迷糊糊睡过去之前仍然想着要快点找个男朋友

到了医院，王子异扛着犯晕乎的范丞丞直接去了蔡徐坤早就安排好的“病房”，刚把范丞丞在床上安置好蔡徐坤就悄咪咪溜进来了，并且看着准备给范丞丞换病号服的陈立农一脸不满

王子异回头注意到了，轻轻用胳膊肘捅了捅陈立农的手臂暗示性的咳了两声，然后自觉地走到沙发旁边站着

陈立农一转头就看见笑的像偷腥的狐狸的蔡徐坤，连忙放下手里的病号服，然后快步走到王子异旁边拉走，临关门前还冲蔡徐坤嚷嚷：“我还没动手呢啊！还有！！！好好对丞丞！要不然我就mjghtysadfg……”

王子异透过门缝不好意思地笑了笑，然后一把拉过陈立农走了，留下房间里冲着小奶橙虎视眈眈的蔡徐坤

范丞丞被旁边各种细细碎碎的声音吵得不得安宁，忍着头痛蹭着枕头坐起来眯起眼看旁边的“不速之客”

“农……诶诶诶？你谁啊？”

或是生病头晕眼花，范丞丞眯起眼睛看了好久才发现眼前人不是把自己弄来的罪魁祸首，是一个……白大褂的……

小哥哥？

颜控范丞丞沸腾了

“我是你的临床主治医师，我叫蔡徐坤，你叫我坤坤就好”蔡徐坤换起一副笑颜温柔的说

“……可是我就是发烧温度高了那么一点点而已……犯不着这么紧急住院啊……”范丞丞又顺着蔡徐坤的放在他背上的手躺下去，一脸困惑道

“那可能是我太想你了吧”

“我在哪见过你吗？”范丞丞歪头疑惑道

“你没见过我诶，挺遗憾的，但是我见过你呢~”蔡徐坤扬了扬嘴角，努力控制自己的欲望

“……？”

“上次在你家附近的便利店见过你，你在挑巧克力……还有上上次在你家附近的超市，你在挑橙子……还有……”

“……我咋不记得这是啥时候的事啊？”范丞丞绞尽脑汁地翻找大脑空间里有限的记忆，但确确实实没见过这人

“啊呀丞丞都不记得我了，好伤心”蔡徐坤做出一副悲痛欲绝的样子，范丞丞还真就上了当：“医医医医生……我我我记性不好……”

“说了不要叫医生的了……叫坤坤~”蔡徐坤坐到范丞丞床边，伸手轻轻抚摸范丞丞白嫩嫩的脸颊

“为什么……？”范丞丞觉得自从见到这人之后自己就一直听不懂他说的任何一句话

蔡徐坤不回答他，反而伸手支撑着范丞丞坐起来靠着床头，然后站起来脱了自己的白大褂，露出白衬衫

范丞丞盯着蔡徐坤脱下医生大褂后露出的好身材，不自觉的口干舌燥，范丞丞挪开视线，想看看看窗外的好景致，蔡徐坤却走过去拉起厚重的深紫色的窗帘

“有点热”蔡徐坤这么解释

范丞丞心里暗自腹诽，你热就脱衣服，犯规了啊喂！

“不知道可爱的让人忍不住欲望的丞丞有没有女朋友呢？”蔡徐坤看到范丞丞憋屈地小表情，轻轻笑了笑就装模做样的做起了“检查”

“……没有”

“那男朋友呢？”

“没有……”问得范丞丞都感觉自己去了心理咨询室一样

“那丞丞喜欢什么样的人呢？”

可能是范丞丞真的烧糊涂了，看着视线里模糊的蔡徐坤的身形，说了句：“坤坤这样的……就很好”

蔡徐坤悄悄咽了口口水

过分可爱了……想日……

“那坤坤怎么样呢？”

“嗯……很好……”或许屋里的温度过于的高了，太容易衍生那些暗藏着的情愫了，太容易引起欲望之气了，反正蔡医生就悄悄硬了

虽然一见面就开炮不是很合适，但是这样的气氛氛围太合适了，他和丞丞也太合适了

人总喜欢把一时冲动的欲望归结于毫不相关的事物

蔡徐坤站起来走到门边锁了门，又走回范丞丞旁边环住烧的糊涂的小孩，附在人耳边吹气：“丞丞，都怪你，我硬了”

范丞丞脸瞬间红了个八度，结结巴巴地说：“那怎么办？”

“怎么办？丞丞要帮我灭火啊”

范丞丞被蔡徐坤从被窝里刨出来，又被抱到了沙发上，坐在蔡徐坤的腿上

蔡徐坤一手搂着范丞丞的腰小心人掉下去，一手抓起范丞丞的手往自己挺起的部分摸去

“……你你你”范丞丞惊叫着想要从蔡徐坤腿上下去，却因为找不到平衡点又往下滑了滑

“丞丞，”蔡徐坤咬牙切齿道，随后开始解范丞丞衬衫上的扣子，“你逃不掉的”

终于，刚刚熟透的橙子掉进了狼洞里

随着扣子一颗颗失守，范丞丞白嫩嫩的身子也渐渐显露在蔡徐坤面前，范丞丞伸手推拒着，但却被蔡徐坤捉住了手腕背在身后，像是要作为惩罚，蔡徐坤在范丞丞锁骨上吸了吸，离开时留下了一枚暗红色的标记

“丞丞，你是我的”不给范丞丞任何反驳的机会，蔡徐坤已经吻上了范丞丞红嫩嫩的唇。范丞丞只感觉到有什么滑溜溜的东西撬开他紧紧闭着的牙关滑进了自己口腔里，蔡徐坤的舌头追着范丞丞的舌头在范丞丞口腔里玩起了追逐战，一吻结了，两个人都有些喘不过气

“你说……是真的吗？”范丞丞看着蔡徐坤解他的裤链，带着气音软糯糯地问

“当然是真的”蔡徐坤轻轻抬起范丞丞的屁股，将裤子连带着内裤挽下膝盖

最后的禁地也已经失去防守，两股欲望似乎要在临界点爆发

“那你……要……说话……算数……哦”

“会的”蔡徐坤又凑上去亲了亲范丞丞的嘴唇，然后低头应付起他慢悠悠抬起头的小东西

“没想到我们丞丞，发烧也这么敏感啊”蔡徐坤握住柱身上下撸动两下，小家伙就悄悄冒出了点水，仿佛下一刻就要像喷泉一般涌出，蔡徐坤真的庆幸那天下午随着一时兴起的想法去了超市

说着就奖励的吻起了小朋友的鼻头，然后又顺着脖子一直吻下去

“唔……你……你别说了……”范丞丞被亲的迷迷糊糊的，全身上下的触感好像只有下身的那个越涨越大的欲望，蔡徐坤又随手扣了几下，小东西就颤颤魂魂地把它里面的存货全都交代了

“怎么办，好爱你”蔡徐坤岔开腿，让范丞丞的光裸着的屁股半悬在半空中，又在隐秘的穴口周围绕着圈，但就是不往深处探索

刚刚高潮后的身体非常敏感，只是触碰一下就又使刚刚软下去的家伙又高高抬起了头

但蔡徐坤没有半点理它的意思，像是确认的看了一眼之后才将手指伸进了未被开拓过的后穴

“坤坤……疼……好疼”原本痒痒的感觉被撕裂般的疼痛取代，范丞丞眼角几滴眼泪蓄势待发地像是要冲出眼眶，给对面的人展示主人的感受

“乖，一会儿就不痛了”蔡徐坤看范丞丞的样子也心疼，虔诚地吻了吻范丞丞的眼睑，然后又加进一根手指

“……你骗人呜呜……还是疼”眼角晶莹的泪珠还是顺着要看的脸颊滑落，蔡徐坤心疼的吻掉范丞丞鼻尖上的透明泪珠，然后抽出手指，玩弄起了范丞丞胸前的红珠

“这样不疼了吧？”蔡徐坤低垂着头满意地看着那鲜红的敏感部位慢慢充血挺起来，范丞丞也觉得舒服，挺着胸配合他的肆意揉捏，嘴里也泄出些哼哼唧唧的呻吟声

范丞丞按捺不住后穴的搔痒，在蔡徐坤腿上难受的扭来扭去，后穴流出的黏腻的液体也滴在蔡徐坤裤子上

但是他忘了

蔡徐坤从来不是什么圣人

蔡徐坤眼神又暗了暗，趴在范丞丞耳边说：“你在诱惑我”然后就用蛮力托起范丞丞的屁股，掐着人的腰，让人坐在自己的性器上，让自己的东西狠狠贯穿他

“……唔！！！你……”范丞丞还来不及尖叫出声，后面的话都被蔡徐坤一个温柔的吻堵在了喉咙里

“丞丞，放松”蔡徐坤被紧致的甬道夹得难受，故作轻松地拍了拍范丞丞的两片臀瓣

“你里面好热，很舒服”小心动了几下之后，蔡徐坤又凑在范丞丞耳旁用荤话挑逗他。毫无悬念的，范丞丞本来就红的滴血的脸又红了几分，但还是伸手轻轻捶了蔡徐坤后背几下：“疼……你慢点……”

蔡徐坤听话的放慢了速度，幅度不大的在范丞丞敏感点周围蹭，把前列腺周围的肠壁几乎都抚了个遍，就是不肯触碰那个敏感点

“坤坤……坤坤……你……你动一动嘛……”范丞丞手环住蔡徐坤的脖子，胡乱撒娇着，边扭着腰，祈求在这并不激烈的风浪中找到一丝快感

“我不是在动吗？”蔡徐坤顶弄的同时尾音上翘，心情尽显愉悦

“你……你……”范丞丞本来好不容易淡了淡的脸色又重新被染上曙红色

蔡徐坤看小孩气急的样子觉得可爱，又爱怜的在范丞丞鼻尖上亲了一下：“那现在也让你爽爽吧？”

不等范丞丞点头，蔡徐坤就一把把范丞丞压在沙发上，也没有等范丞丞适应的意思，就开始整根抽出只留下一个头在里面，再猛地插进去，直到顶到那个凸起的敏感点为止，然后又毫不留情猛地抽出，再直直桶进去，根本不给范丞丞一点喘息休息的机会。沉浸在快感的大浪里的范丞丞也忘却了自己还发着烧，被一阵阵袭来的快感淹没，甚至忘记了要阻止蔡徐坤照顾他这个病号一点，只顾着大张着双腿任由对方侵略自己的领地

“坤坤……慢点……我受不了……”范丞丞在被撞击遣散的理智中遣回了些，声音被猛烈袭来的撞击地零零碎碎

蔡徐坤对范丞丞的话置之不理，而是彻底扒掉范丞丞身上的所有衣物，复而抱起范丞丞起身拿过他方才扔在一边的白大褂，给软在他身上的范丞丞穿上

“你这是……干什么……”范丞丞本以为穿上蔡徐坤的衣服后蔡徐坤就会对他宽容点，但是当他又被蔡徐坤推倒在沙发上时，反而感觉到肠道里更有力更往深处捅的性器

“范医生，我得病了，需要你帮我治”蔡徐坤说最后一句话时更加凌厉地贯穿身上人的身体

“嗯……啊……你是医生啊……我……又不会……治……病……嘶”范丞丞身前的小东西颤抖着射了出来，没有靠一丝抚摸，而是硬生生的插射了，范丞丞这才觉得羞耻，好不容易停歇下来的哭吟又在办公室回荡着

“得了太爱你的病，你要帮我治”蔡徐坤看着环着他脖子还穿着敞开的白大褂的范丞丞，怎么看怎么觉得诱惑

“哈啊……怎么……帮你……治？”

“爱我”

“你……是不是……想……骗我……哈……？”

“那你可以看看”

最后一个字被吐出来后范丞丞就迎来了一次次直穿肠道不断刺激敏感点的撞击。

范丞丞把脸埋在蔡徐坤的肩窝里，被动承受着在他身体里的人的一切“安抚”

等蔡徐坤又狠狠地在范丞丞身体里抽插了数十下之后，一股黏稠的精液也都全数交代在范丞丞身体深处，浇在前列腺上带给范丞丞潮水般地刺激感，刚刚又硬起来的性器只能射出几股稀薄的液体，穴道也被刺激的不断收紧，蔡徐坤觉得现在往外出是一个很不理智的行为，所以蔡徐坤就借着现在太冷的借口又多待了一会

“咳……范丞丞小朋友，你的检查报告出来了”

“……什么？”范丞丞晕晕乎乎的在蔡徐坤怀里窝着，听到声音又害怕地缩了缩

“诊断结果，你很爱我”

-End


End file.
